One
"You, friend!" One is a character made by CanonCatastrophe, they were first introduced to the Brewery on April 5th, 2018! Appearance One is a cycloptic book with one, huge green eye on the front of their cover and a mouth in the back. Their eye is surrounded by a pink circle with darker spots inside of it. Outlining the circle is a thin orange line and a darker blue pattern that makes them look like a flower! On the back is a spot just above their mouth with a similar look to the circle on the front, minus the pink freckles. Their mouth is quite strong, and was made with a hooked tooth to destroy things. Personality One usually spends their time alone, keeping to themself the same way they always had back at home. Although their attention is caught easily by anything and everything shiny! You could give them something simple, a coin maybe, and if it's interesting enough to them, they could play with it for days on end! However, most of the time they're inspecting things around the Brewery, watching all the visitors and new people. After all, they have to make new friends to make up for all the time they spent alone and locked up! They also enjoy expressing themself by making interesting little creations made from scratch. Wether it be paper planes, painted rocks or sock puppets, they're always willing to share what they make. Other than the arts and crafts, they have spare paper and crayons to color and draw with, which they invite you to share with them! They don't bite! Or they try not to, at least! Unfortunately, due to the original wand being broken, One can no longer speak verbally due to the other half of them (who has made an appearance a couple of times) leaving their body! Perhaps one day it'll return, but for now, be patient with their awful communication without words. Backstory One's home could be considered a hive, where they had one queen and plenty of workers (including One). There, One found themself not knowing who or what they were; so they put everything together themself! They got so used to being called 'Little One' by their queen that they simply assumed that was their actual name! Back at home, One barely knew anybody (Who would technically be considered their siblings) due to being locked up in a spacious dark void, where they worked and worked for as long as they could remember. The only other person in the room with them was a book named Celigna, who wasn't fond of them in the slightest. After a long time in the void, they became starved of friendship, giving them a desperate need for company that lasted only until they received an unexpected visitor.... and the name of that visitor was Canon. Canon, the liar he was, easily manipulated the poor book with promises of companionship. One was excited and would do anything for this new friend, except maybe giving him a dangerous weapon, much like the wand. When he found that they refused to do what he'd requested, he decided he'd take advantage of them and do what he did best. He stole the wand from them and with a thirst for revenge, he trapped them in the wand, giving himself limitless guidance for his magic, all right in his hands! Which brought them to the Brewery! Thanks to Sean, who freed them from their prison, they lived there in peace with a mission to retrive the wand and destroy it! Which, as you'd probably guessed, resulted in multiple attempts of murder from Canon and lots of yelling. But it was all worth it when they successfully destroyed the dangerous weapon! ...Only to lose their voice and make a safer one later. Abilities One has the ability to heat up their arms, just hot enough to melt metal, without injuring themself. It's very helpful for the process of creating things that are similar to the wand, but they use it rarely to avoid accidentally hurting someone. Their mouth, however, has a couple of helpful quirks. Their jaw is extremely powerful and can bite into books or shatter glass, and their hooked tooth helps with this as well! I'd suggest keeping far from it, though, just to be safe.... They don't quite know how harmful they could be. Category:Characters Category:Books